Pincushion Princess
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Princess Mitsy is ill and needs medical attention. What could be causing her sickness and extreme discomfort? Buzz and Jessie try to take care of her until proper help arrives. Woody tries to comfort her. After a diagnosis is confirmed, Woody, Buzz, and Jessie become Dolly's assistants in performing open surgery, toy-style. Includes some BuzzXJessie shots.
1. Chapter 1 Stomach Trouble

**I'm posting this fanfic much sooner than I had intended to! I was planning to share this story much later on, but I kept going back to it and working on it, so here it is. I hope someone enjoys it.**

 **This may not be my best one, but the idea lingered until I penned it down. Toys don't get sick the way we do, but I felt that this scenario was appropriately applicable. A rip could've easily been fixed by the toys' owners. I decided to put in this story an unseen, lingering problem that needs an expert medical opinion, toy-style, that is. I don't own Toy Story.**

 **In most of my stories of the toys living with Bonnie after Toy Story3 (this is my first one), I pen down that Buzz and Jessie are married, even if they are toys.**

 **Oh, yes. It mentions Woody and Dolly together, but only as friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Sorry, but personally, I'm not a Woody/Dolly fan. Though they are both capable leaders.**

* * *

Bonnie had taken Woody and Dolly to daycare with her on this morning. Buzz was helping Totoro construct a make-shift cardboard playground for the 3 peas-in-a-pod and the green aliens who were all playing CANDYLAND in the hallway. Jessie was teaching Bullseye new tricks, just like a dog. Slinky, Trixie, Rex, and Buttercup were playing Hide-and-Seek. Chuckles was in solitude, reading a book. Hamm, Pricklepants, and the Potato Heads were discussing the cast for the next upcoming play.

Mitsy wasn't playing any games or reading a book the way she usually did. She was _not_ having fun. She'd felt a sharp twinge in her side all morning. At first, she thought it was from the competitive relay races the toys had done last night or the tumble she'd taken on the floor during Bonnie's playtime, but she'd taken plenty of those. It had to be something else. She'd fallen and slept under the bed the night before. The little princess tried walking around, but it was painful. The more she moved, especially suddenly, the more it hurt. She'd have to sit down soon, but she realized that she needed help. None of the other toys noticed her because they were busy doing their own things. She passed Buttercup in the closet. "Butter..." She began.

"Shush, princess!" Buttercup whispered. "You'll give me away. Now git."

"But..."

"Go on." Buttercup insisted, and Mitsy sadly, painfully walked away. She peeked at the peas and aliens in the hallway.

"Uh, guys? Could you please..." Mitsy asked.

"We're playing." Peaty interrupted.

"I know, but..." the toys ignored her and played their game, so the princess trudged away toward the play experts. "Uhm, excuse me?"

"What do you want, Your Highness?" Hamm asked.

"I have a prob..." Mitsy began.

"If you've got a problem, don't tell us about it," Potato Head said. "We're having enough trouble as it is. My mind's filled to the brim."

"Aye." Mr. Pricklepants said. "Please, Your Highness. We are in the middle of trying to reach some very important choices. We shall be glad to assist you, however, after we have reached a sufficient selection."

"But, I...I need some hel..."

"Scat, Miss Dramatic." Potato Head snapped. "We're conducting business here." Mitsy's face grew sad and her lip quivered, so she walked away, holding her stomach. If Mrs. Potato Head had been around at that moment, she would've helped her, but the kind lady spud had briefly gone to the living room to fetch a book of Mrs. Anderson's that might help them make some final decisions. Finally, Mitsy had to sit down. She leaned miserably against the wall close to the bed, rubbing her stomach, and shifting positions, trying to get comfortable.

"Oh, Woody," Mitsy groaned. "Why did it have to be today? Why did you have to go to daycare _today?_ I know that if you were here, you would help me!" Though in the back of her mind, she could recall times in the past when the cowboy had let _things_ consume his mind and distract him too.

 _Someone? Please. I need help._ Mitsy thought to herself.

"Good boy," Jessie cheered. "We'll show everybody tonight. You're a bright critter, you are. Come on." Bullseye followed her.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Oh, there you are!" Jessie exclaimed. "Whatcha doing, just sittin' there? The fellas are gonna play Freeze Tag. Ya wanna join?"

"No, thanks," Mitsy said dejectedly. _That's the last thing I want to do right now._

"Aw, don't be an old stick in the mud. It'll be fun. Come on," Jessie said, oblivious to how uncomfortable the princess looked. She grabbed her and started to pull her away, _fast._

"Jessie, no! I...ah! Oooowwww!" Mitsy moaned loudly and fell back, clutching her cotton body, looking very pained. Jessie let go and gasped in sad surprise. A wave of adrenaline rushed down her back. She had no idea exactly what had just happened, but she quickly rushed over and dropped to her knees at her friend's side. Mitsy's eyes were tightly closed and she was moaning, and still clutching her side. Jessie gingerly touched her arm.

"Oh, Mitsy! What's wrong? I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you okay? What did I do? I'm so sorry!" Jessie wailed, her eyes wide with worry and concern. She was wringing her hands.

"No, Jessie, it...it isn't you," Mitsy moaned, opening her sad eyes. "I...it's just...my side's been hurting all day, and I can't understand why. And no one around here will listen to me. I tried to tell them, but they're all so busy."

Jessie felt horrible. "Oh, Mitsy. I'm so sorry! I didn't know," the cowgirl said sadly. "Is it bad? Where does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?" She helped Mitsy sit up against the wall.

"Right here. I feel like a sharp lead pencil or something is stabbing me inside. It hurts a lot."

"Does that hurt? Or this?" Jessie pressed a little with her hand on Mitsy's cloth tummy, where she said that her sore spot was. The princess winced and Jessie drew her hand back.

"Mm-hmm. Jessie, do you see anything sticking me? I can't tell," Mitsy grimaced.

"M mm. No, I don't. Mitsy, you stay right here. Try not to move. I'm going to go get some help!" Jessie stood up and started to leave.

"Oh, Jessie, please don't do that. I don't want all the other toys circling around, staring at me." Mitsy moaned. She did want _someone_ to help her, but she really didn't want to face a big crowd right now.

"Humph. We'll see about that. I'm going to go get Buzz." And she skipped away.

" _Buzz_?" Mitsy groaned to herself. "There's not much that _he_ can do." She tried to get in a more comfortable position, but it didn't work. "What is _wrong_ with me?" Bullseye whined and nudged her face with his nose. She stroked his mane between his ears. "Oh, Bullseye, pal. Do you have any idea what's going on?" She asked the horse. He shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled her face again.

"Oh, what have I done?" Jessie asked herself miserably, as she hurried to find her dear, bright-minded Space Ranger. "Oh, Buzz. I hope you can do something! _Where_ are you?" She hoped he wasn't playing hard to get with her again. Not today. _I don't have time right now for that!_ Jessie thought, as she surveyed the room, trying to spot Buzz.

"Oh, Woody." Mitsy moaned. "How I wish you were here."

* * *

 **I felt bad for Jessie, and she shouldn't blame herself, yet I can just picture her doing it. But, being the caring friend that she is, it makes her more determined to help in whatever way she can.**

 **Anyone have any theories to offer on what the cause is of our princess's trouble?**


	2. Chapter 2 Helping Hands

**Sometimes little ones innocently hurt someone without realizing it or understanding the impact of their actions. Lots of Buzz and Jessie shots in here.**

* * *

Jessie sighed with relief when she finally saw him. "Hey, Buzz!" she called, skipping quickly over to him.

"Hi, cowgirl," Buzz smiled, happy to see his girl. But his face dropped when he saw the heavy care and worry on her face. "What's the matter, Jessie? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I need your help, Buzz," Jessie said sadly.

"Certainly!" Buzz stood up. "I'll have to help you later, Totoro. What's going on, Jessie?"

"Something's wrong with Mitsy. I don't know what to do. I think you'd better come take a look."

"Is she hurt? What happened? How long has this been going on?" Buzz asked, concerned.

Slinky had been laying low in his hiding place, which was near the playground. But he'd forgotten all about his game when he heard that his special companion was ill. He instantly perked his ears up to hear more. "Oh no! Oh, I hope she's okay," he whispered sadly.

"I can't imagine what it could be," Jessie said as she and the Space Ranger walked together near the bed. "And I didn't find anything."

"Hmm. We'll see," Buzz said calmly. "It'll be okay, Jessie. We'll get this taken care of."

Mitsy wagged her head back and forth against the wall and sighed through gritted teeth. "Ugh. This is ridiculous. I'm a toy. This doesn't make sense. Ooo." she moaned. Bullseye licked her hair, trying to help.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Buzz asked as he and Jessie appeared. Mitsy looked up at them dejectedly. _Poor kid,_ Buzz thought to himself. _She looks awful. Probably feels that way too._

"I do _not_ feel good," she grimaced.

"Yeah, Jessie informed me. Are you hurting right now?"

"Uh-huh." Mitsy nodded.

"Okay." Buzz nodded. "If you had a pain level of 1 to 10, what would yours be on the scale?"

Mitsy stared at him, looking exasperated. "What?" She asked confused.

"Uh, never mind. Well, I'm no medical genius," Buzz rubbed his chin, trying to decide what to do. "But what is the pain like? How exactly are you feeling right now?"

"Sharp. Very sharp. I feel like something's stabbing me. My stuffing inside feels like a pin cushion, only with staples." She curled her feet up.

"M mm-hmm. I'm really sorry to hear that. Let's get you up on Bonnie's bed. Here, now just put your arm..." Buzz stepped toward the pitiful looking princess, intending to carry her but she held a halting hand up, and looked worried.

"Buzz, no! Don't touch me! Please!" Mitsy cried. She wanted relief, not more motion. And the climb up to the bed could be bumpy too. Buzz stopped in his tracks. "Please. Please, just..." She shook her head.

"Mitsy, it's okay," Jessie said soothingly. "Take it from me, Buzz is really gentle. He's just trying to help you."

"I...I know. But the way up there won't be smooth. Please, Buzz, don't take me up there." Mitsy begged. "I...just please don't." She squeezed her eyes shut.

Buzz cleared his throat. Mitsy was uncomfortable with him trying to bring her up on the bed. She was already in much discomfort just sitting still. _She doesn't look like she can handle the strain anyway, even if we take it really slowly,_ Buzz thought. He had to form a Plan B. "Okay, uh, Jessie? You get a pillow off of Bonnie's bed," Buzz told her. "I'm not going to make you move, Mitsy, if it's too much for you." He said, and Mitsy nodded in gratefulness. "I think we'd better have Dolly take a look at you." Buzz looked sympathetically at the miserable princess as he knelt down next to her.

"She's not here," Mitsy said flatly.

"Well, we're going to talk to her about it when she returns. Right now, we're just going to try and get you as comfortable as possible."

"Thanks." Buzz and Jessie gingerly helped Mitsy try to shift on the cushion they'd provided. They had placed her in the farthest corner of the wall near the bed post. There she would have plenty of privacy, for which she was extremely grateful. "I wish I could see Woody." She sighed. "I wish he didn't go to Sunnyside today."

"I know." Jessie replied. "So do I. But he didn't know."

"All right, let us know if you need anything." Buzz said, before walking away.

"Okay, thanks, guys," Mitsy said lowly. Buzz and Jessie turned the corner and found Slinky.

"What's wrong with Mitsy?" he asked.

"She doesn't feel good," Jessie answered. "We're waiting for Dolly to get back so she can help her."

"Can I go see her, please?" Slinky asked. Jessie looked at Buzz who nodded.

"Sure, Slink," Jessie smiled. "But keep it quiet."

Slinky stepped softly around the bed toward the wall, where he saw the princess lying down. He sat close to her. "Hey?" He said lowly.

"Hi, Slinky," Mitsy whispered, trying to form a small smile.

"Do ya mind if I stay near you?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm glad you came to see me." Then she moaned again, and the faithful dog licked her face and put a friendly paw on her hand.

"I'll stay with you until help arrives," Slinky promised.

"Thanks, but you don't have to."

"Aw, no. I _want_ to."

 _Thanks, buddy,_ Mitsy signed with her hand.

"No problem." Slinky smiled, cocking his head. He patted her hand with his paw.

* * *

 **5 Minutes later**

At the moment, most of the other toys were busy in other parts of the house, not in Bonnie's bedroom. Buzz and Jessie were glad for that: their patient needed rest and quiet. "What do we do now, Buzz?" Jessie asked dismally.

"What we _are_ doing," Buzz answered. "Sounds like it's going to be a long day."

"Oh, how I wish Woody was here too!" Jessie cried.

"Yeah." Buzz added, not sure what to do next.

"Well, I'm going to keep a sharp eye on her." Jessie remarked. _It's my fault anyway that she's in bed. The least I can do is make sure nothing else happens._

"Right."

Suddenly, the quietness of the room was broken by petrified cries. Buzz and Jessie whipped around wide-eyed. They could hear Mitsy's voice: she was shrieking in pain. Jessie gasped loudly. "What in the world?" Buzz gaped. Jessie wasted no time and darted effortlessly across the floor toward the bed. Buzz was right behind her.

"Cut it out!" They heard Slinky raise his voice. When they arrived, they saw that the 3 green aliens and peas were standing back, looking worried. Slinky was glaring at them, but more than that, he was hunching and his coils were arched. "Leave her alone," Slinky said sharply. "What did ya think you were doing?"

"All right, everyone, settle down." Buzz said, trying to brace whatever chaos had occurred.

"I-it was just a j-joke," Peanelope shrank back timidly.

" _What_ was a joke?" Jessie asked fiercely, snapping Buzz to look in her direction.

"Hold on, Jessie." Buzz said tilting his head toward the pillow. His eyes were on the princess. She was lying almost on her stomach, whimpering and gritting her teeth. "You guys stand back." Buzz ordered the green toys who obeyed while he and Jessie tried to _ever so gingerly_ help Mitsy turn over on her side. She let out a small sob and grimaced at the movement. Buzz turned toward the 'children'. "Now what happened?" He asked.

"And we want the truth," Jessie said adamantly, with her hands on hips.

"W-we...we were just teasing," Peanelope said shakily. She was shivering.

"The aliens snuck up behind Mitsy and scared her!" Slinky explained in a not so friendly tone. "The peas jumped on her and..." Slinky was cut off by Jessie. She was mad.

"You _what_?!" Jessie fumed, frightening the smaller toys. Buzz held up a halting hand toward her and took charge.

"Come with me, you guys." He said, and the 'kids' followed _him._ Even he if he scolded and lectured them, they were more afraid of Jessie's wrath than any punishment the Space Ranger would come up with. "Listen to me," Buzz told them. "Mitsy is sick right now. She's in pain and what you just did was not nice. I know you didn't mean to hurt her, but sneaking up and scaring someone isn't always nice. Do you understand?" The green little toys nodded. "Now, I think you all should go play outside with Totoro or something, okay?" Buzz suggested. "And listen to me! Don't tell the other toys about this. Hear me? We want to take care of this quietly without worrying everyone else. Do you read me?"

"Yes, Mr. Lightyear," Peanelope said lowly. "And we're all very sorry."

"I know you are." Buzz nodded. "And I'll tell the princess you said so. Now you guys scat. And _remember,_ don't speak of this to anyone else! If you do, you'll have _me_ to answer to!" He said firmly and gave them all _the look_ to let them know that he meant business. The green toys left Bonnie's room and Buzz headed back to the sick bed.

When he returned, Mitsy was crying and Jessie was clasping her hand safely in both of her own. Buzz stood beside the pillow and looked thoughtfully at Jessie when she sadly met his eyes. She was searching him for guidance on how to console the princess, but he wasn't sure what to say. Then he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Mitsy," He said thoughtfully. "And the greens are too. They didn't mean it, but I give you my word that it won't happen again." Mitsy nodded in response and her lips quivered.

"It better not!" Jessie huffed. Mitsy winced and still cried. _"She said she feels worse, Buzz!"_ Jessie whispered worriedly to her husband. Buzz's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. The little greens' prank had gone too far, and the sudden jerk of movement had apparently added to Mitsy's injury, _whatever_ that was.

 _Blasted pranks!_ Buzz thought angrily. _Will pranksters never learn when to stop? Oh, Woody. We sure could use your calming presence right now._ Toys couldn't shed tears, but Mitsy was rubbing and wiping her eyes as if she could shed tears. _Poor princess,_ Buzz thought. "You try to get some rest, Mitsy." He said kindly, patting her head. "I'll be around. Try to hang in there. We'll get you some help just as soon as we possibly can!"

"Thank you. I really want Woody! Oh, how I wish he was home. I just want to stop hurting!" Mitsy wailed.

"Take it easy, Princess." Buzz smiled, patting her hand, then walked away.

Jessie was still sitting beside Mitsy. The cowgirl still felt just awful about earlier how she'd unintentionally hurt the princess. Jessie wanted so badly to give her a big hug, but right now that wouldn't really help matters at all. Mitsy was moaning, and Jessie affectionately stroked her hair. She felt that she could at least do that, something light and gentle. _What in the world is going on?_ Jessie thought anxiously. _I thought that only people got sick like this. This is just terrible! Mitsy, please get well! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you, really I didn't! Please still be my friend._

"I miss Woody! I want to see him." Mitsy groaned. "I wish he was here! When will he be home?" She knew it was useless to ask that question because Woody was at Sunnyside, but she was longing for the gentle sheriff's comforting presence and soothing manner. He might not be able to fix her infirmity, whatever it was, but it would be such a relief to have him nearby right now, telling her that it was going to be all right in that special, compassionate way of his that could make her believe it, even with how badly she felt right now!

"Shh." Jessie said tenderly. "He'll be here. Why don't you try to get some sleep? You need the rest and it'll help the time pass quickly."

"Jessie, I couldn't sleep right now!" Mitsy protested. "I feel too badly."

"Sure you can. At least close those sweet, blue peepers of yours." Jessie said sweetly, trying to hide her uneasiness inside. Mitsy did as she said. "That's it. I'll be back. Try to take it easy." Jessie stood up.

"Don't worry." Slinky spoke up. "She ain't goin' nowhere!"

"No, I'm _not."_ Mitsy agreed. Jessie smiled weakly, then walked away. "Woody...Woody," Mitsy moaned. "Please get home soon. Please! I need you." Slinky licked her face and she gave him the tiniest hint of a sad smile. "Thank you for being here, Slink." She whispered. "You're a good friend."

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

Jessie paced back and forth impatiently while Buzz continued working on the playground to pass the time. Buzz watched her, but he knew it was useless to insist that she stay still. Jessie was restless, and Buzz knew better than to make her bottle it up. "Oh, I will be so glad when Woody and Dolly get back!" she huffed. "If it wasn't for our owners controlling the technology, I'd call them and let them know that we have an emergency." Almost in answer to Jessie's wish, she heard Bonnie's footsteps! "Bonnie's coming!" Bonnie came into the room and set down her backpack.

"I'll be back later, guys." Bonnie told her toys. "We got out early today, but Mommy says I need to do my chores before play. Sorry. But I won't get to play at all if I don't do as Mommy says. I'll see you later, and then we can have some fun." Then Bonnie left. Woody and Dolly hopped out of the backpack.

"Well, I guess I'll see how Buzz is coming along with the playground," Dolly said. "He should be coming along with it pretty good by now."

"Yep. The kids are really going to enjoy it when it's finished." Woody stated.

"Woody! Woody!" Jessie called urgently as she ran up to them. "Oh, Woody, you're back! Boy, am I glad to see _you_ two."

"What's wrong, Jess?" Woody asked, concerned. "What's going on?"

"It's Mitsy," Jessie answered unhappily. "She's sick." Jessie looked painstakingly up at her clever big brother, hoping he could do something.

"Sick?" Woody echoed, with furrowed brows. "What are you talking about?"

"No, she's hurt. Ugh! No, I mean, something's wrong with her." Jessie squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head miserably. Then she opened them again and looked up. "She's had a horrible stomachache all day and she needs immediate medical attention." Woody just stared at his sister, flabbergasted. This was very unusual. How could this happen to a toy?

"Did she swallow something?" Dolly asked. "How did it happen?"

"I'm not sure. She says it feels like she's being stabbed, like something's sticking her inside.

Dolly? Would you look her over, please? The poor thing needs some relief."

"Better get your clinical supplies set up," Buzz told Dolly. "She needs a full-scale checkup."

"I'm on it," Dolly answered. "Someone go get her and bring her in."

"I'll do that," Woody said, and he walked away. Jessie followed him. "Where is she, Jess?"

"I'll show you." Jessie beckoned her big brother. "Slinky's with her."

"Good. I can't believe this! Did you guys put her to bed?"

"Sort of." Jessie replied. "We brought her a pillow off Bonnie's bed, and she's lying on that. We didn't want to move her too much."

"That's good," Woody nodded in approval. "How is she?"

"Very unhappy. And terribly uncomfortable. She's been asking for you a lot. She'll be glad to see you."

"I just want to get her help as quickly as we can."

"Me too."

"I sure hope it's nothing serious!" Woody exclaimed, though he was still confused as to what could've happened.

"So do I!" Jessie agreed. _If it is something really bad, it's all my fault! It's my fault!_ Jessie thought terribly. "There she is. I'll see ya later." Jessie walked away quickly, and sadly.

Woody found his little friend curled up on the pillow, looking pitiful. Her eyes were shut. _Aw,_ he thought to himself. _What in the world happened? Poor princess. I hope she'll be okay._ Slinky was lying on the floor next to the cushion. He smiled and wagged his tail when he saw his best pal.

"Woody, you're here," Slinky said happily.

"Yeah," Woody sighed. "Looks like I got back just in the nick of time."He knelt on the floor beside Mitsy and stroked her hair softly. "Hey, Little Bit. Are you asleep?" He asked quietly.

"No," Mitsy sighed and opened her eyes. She sighed, half in exasperation, and half in relief at the sight of the cowboy. She tried to smile. Woody's fatherly, assuring presence helped her mind start to relax a little. He was an extremely welcome sight.

"What's this I hear about you? Don't you feel well?" He cocked his head, listening.

"No, and I don't understand it." Mitsy shook her head. "Toys don't feel this way, do they?"

"Well, apparently they can if you do. Where don't you feel good? Is there something I can do?"

"Right here. It hurts so much." She looked so sad and Woody felt torn inside seeing her in such turmoil. How he wished he could bear what she was feeling, he wished he could take her place and be the one suffering instead so she wouldn't be in such terrible discomfort. If there was any possible way that he could remove her pain and take it upon himself to bear, he would!

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said sadly and kissed her forehead. "Come on," Woody took her hand. "Dolly's here now, and I'm going to take you to her to get looked at."

"Oh, Woody. Do I have to?" Mitsy moaned, looking up at him in sad protest.

"Of course. You don't want to keep feeling _this_ way, do you?"

"No, I don't! But it _really_ hurts when I move around."

"Don't worry about that," Woody said kindly. "Just do as I say." Mitsy complied and Woody carefully helped her sit up. She winced at the movement.

"Oh," she groaned. Her face looked pained.

"I'm sorry. Is it that bad, honey?" Woody asked. Mitsy nodded sadly. "Come on. Let's get you to Dolly." Mitsy dejectedly leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her arm around his neck and Woody ever so gently picked her up. At least walking from this spot to the clinic was on level ground, not like going up to the bed.

"I'm so glad you're back," Mitsy whispered to him. Woody nodded and carried her to get the help she needed so badly. Slinky trailed behind his pals.

* * *

Jessie was outside the cardboard clinic Bonnie had made for her toys. She was anxious to help in whatever way she could. Dolly had everything ready and waiting. Buzz was there too, waiting for Woody and to be of assistance if needed. He noticed that Jessie still looked very troubled, which always automatically sent him into protective mode. He anxiously wondered what was causing her to feel so distressed, especially now that help had arrived. "Jessie, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly. "Mitsy will be all right now. She's in good hands. What's the matter?"

"I feel awful," Jessie said flatly. She sounded angry.

"Are you sick too?" Buzz asked with more worry in his voice than he'd hoped to let on.

"No. I feel so guilty about what happened."

"What? Guilty? Jessie, it wasn't _your_ fault! What do you have to feel guilty about?" Buzz's eyes were wide with confusion.

Jessie looked at him miserably. He felt terrible for her seeing her eyes so sad. "Oh, Buzz. I...I hurt her!" Jessie wailed. "She was sitting there, feeling badly. She told me that she didn't want to play, and I didn't even ask why," Jessie cried. "I...I just grabbed her and...and,"

Buzz touched her back. "Jessie, listen to me," he said kindly but firmly. "It _wasn't_ your fault! It's just one of those accidents that comes unexpectedly, like a broken arm or a flat tire. You didn't know and I want you to stop belittling yourself. I...I don't like it when you do that. Oh, here comes Woody. He's got her. Come on, Jessie. She might need your help."

Jessie proudly held her head up high, straightened up, and said in a determined voice, "Jessie is here to help!"

"That's my cowgirl," Buzz smiled with adoration.

"Where's Dolly?" Woody asked, standing there with the princess in his arms.

* * *

 **Woody, Buzz, and Jessie are the pillars of the Toy Story family, and I enjoyed putting them in here as the ones to take charge of the situation. All of them tried to do something to help, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I like to imagine that the way they helped the princess is the same way how Buzz and Jessie would be helping a sick child of their own if they had one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dolly's Diagnosis

**Dolly strikes me as a nurse, teacher, Mother Hen, etc. When I needed a doctor for the story, Dolly was the one who came up. She seems perfect for the part, to me anyway.**

 **More Buzz/Jessie shots in here.**

* * *

"She's in there," Buzz said. "I hope you feel better, Mitsy." He looked at her sympathetically. The princess didn't move her head in his direction, just her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered sadly, barely audible. "So do I."

"You'll be all right," Jessie said sweetly, smiling the best she could muster. Mitsy slightly smiled back to her friend, and Woody ducked under the cardboard doorway and walked inside. "Oh, Buzz," Jessie sadly sighed. Her eyes dropped, her shoulders sagged, and she bit her lip. Buzz smiled confidently and patted his cowgirl's shoulder. Slinky stood by, waiting and wondering.

Inside the box, Woody was standing near the entrance with Mitsy still in his arms. "I brought her in, Dolly," Woody stated.

"Oh, good," Dolly smiled. "Bring her over here." Woody set Mitsy carefully on the sticker container Bonnie used for the examining table. She'd even taped a sheet of white paper to it.

" _Hey_ , _it's going to be all right,_ " Woody whispered and smiled encouragingly to Mitsy with his hand under her chin. She closed her eyes and nodded. Then he stood up and stepped back to be out of the way as Dolly walked over to her patient.

"Okay, Mitsy," Dolly said with her arms folded. "Are you still feeling bad?"

"Mm-hmm," Mitsy nodded sadly.

"Have you felt the same all day?"

"Yes." She hung her head.

"All right. I want you to lie back and get comfortable."

"It hurts no matter what I do," Mitsy winced as she repositioned herself, with Dolly helping.

"There. How is that?" Dolly asked.

"Okay, I guess. If I don't move." Mitsy was flat on her back, with her head raised on a washcloth pillow. She nervously clasped her hands together on her chest.

"That's fine. You just relax...well, try to. Okay, now where does it hurt? Show me."

"Right here. I feel like something's stabbing me."

"All right." Dolly said. "I'm going to see if we can help you. Let me know if I hurt you." And Dolly began her examination. Woody watched quietly with his arms folded across his chest. He was impressed with Dolly's intelligence. She was very thorough. For a toy who'd never studied medicine, she was very composed and seemed to know exactly what she was doing

and looking for. He was relieved that _someone_ had taken charge and knew what had to be done.

 _I certainly hope that Dolly can find out what's wrong!_ Woody thought to himself. _This is terrible. I hope she can help her._ At first, Dolly patted Mitsy on her stomach, not hard, pretty lightly, but the princess still whimpered from the gentle touch. Woody bit his lip, concerned, and raised a hand to his chin. _My goodness._ He thought again. _Her poor tummy must be hurting pretty bad. Why, Dolly barely touched her. I sure hope it's nothing serious!_ He shook his head.

"Ah! Ooohh!" Mitsy gasped, nearly jumping in pain when Dolly pressed on her lower left side. "Ooo." Dolly pressed again. "Ow! That really hurts!" Mitsy was gripping the white paper tightly and gritting her teeth. Woody watched, wide-eyed. His own body grew tense and his shoulders became rigid as he looked on, worried. This whole matter was so unusual that he didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry, dear," Dolly said sympathetically. "Try to lie still. I think I've found the cause of your problem. I'm only going to prod one more time, but I really, really need you to stay still." Mitsy looked anxiously at Woody for help.

"Take it easy, Honey," he said quietly. "Do as she says. Let Dolly do her job." Mitsy miserably dropped her head back on the rag as Dolly prodded again on her left side.

"Ow! Stop. Oh, please stop!" Mitsy begged, wincing and curling her feet. "You're hurting me." She shoved Dolly's felt hands away and sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "That hurt really bad!"

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again," Dolly said, stroking the princess's forehead, who looked like she was going to cry.

"Is she going to be all right?" Woody asked hopefully. "Did you find anything?"

"I did. And it's going to have to come out." Dolly answered calmly. Woody's eyebrows rose and his jaw dropped.

Mitsy's eyes widened and she raised her head up."W...what does that mean?" she cried, panic rising in her voice. She held her sore stomach tightly.

"It's no wonder you've had a stomachache. You've been used as a pincushion all day." Dolly said with her hands on her hips.

"I feel like one too." Mitsy groaned, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Woody asked. He still didn't understand what was going on.

"Come over here, Woody," Dolly beckoned with her hand. "Take a look at this." Woody came to the bedside as Dolly raised the ruffle on Mitsy's bodice a little bit. Woody squinted, and he could see the back end of a large safety pin just snug inside the blue material. It was hidden good under the ruffle, where it was hard to find. The rest of it was unseen, but obviously digging sharply into Mitsy's stuffing.

 _Oh, man. No wonder she's in so much pain!_ Woody winced in thought, shaking his head and raising his hand to his mouth. _Poor thing. I'm surprised she's not screaming._ He shuddered.

Mitsy was studying his face. "Woody, what is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Calm down, Little Bit," Woody said, realizing he needed to compose himself. "You have a large safety pin stuck inside you. That's what's making you feel so miserable."

"A safety pin? I should've guessed. But how?"

"Where did you sleep last night?" Dolly asked.

"I was on the bed with Bonnie, but I...I was under it when I woke up this morning."

"Is that when you started hurting?"

"Uh-huh."

"You probably rolled onto the pin in your sleep. We need to take it out."

Mitsy shriveled up. "Is...is it going to hurt badly? I...I mean, _worse_ than now? I don't know if I can go through with it, if it's going to be worse than this."

"It'll hurt a bit, but it should only be for a minute," Dolly answered calmly. "Once it's over, you'll feel much better."

"Have you ever done this sort of thing before?" Woody asked Dolly. He was nervous too. He trusted Dolly's judgment, but felt bad for what might have to be done.

"Oh, sure. I'll be right back."

"I'll stay here with her," Woody said, kneeling on the floor beside Mitsy who looked up at him gratefully. He wanted to give her all the comfort he could.

"Thanks, Woody. You're a good helper. You just sit tight, Your Highness. We're going to have you all better really quick!" Dolly left the clinic. Mitsy gulped.

"Yeah. Sure." She said doubtfully, rolling her eyes and staring at the cardboard ceiling.

* * *

Jessie was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, her face wrought with anxiety. Hearing Mitsy's cries hadn't eased the cowgirl's tension at all. She'd wrapped her arms around herself nervously after Woody had taken the princess inside the clinic, and had at first peeked in, but the pained look on Mitsy's face had nearly brought tears to Jessie's eyes-if toys could shed them-and she quickly turned her head away, not able to bear to look anymore. Then she'd felt Buzz touch her back.

"It'll be all right, Jessie." Buzz had said calmly. "Now she'll get the help she needs and be out playing again." Jessie wouldn't face him. She didn't believe him.

"How do _you_ know that, Buzz?" She had asked skeptically. Buzz sighed.

"Well, all I know is, a problem like this can't last forever." Buzz had tried to smile. Then they'd all jumped, startled when they heard the princess yelp loudly. Jessie had leaned against the wall of the box and sank to the floor. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Then they heard another cry from inside the clinic, and Jessie had clasped the sides of her head, squeezing her eyes shut, and moaning. Buzz had touched her shoulder. "Come on, Jessie. " He'd said. "Let's go out into the hall. I don't think it's good for you to be here right now." But Jessie had refused.

"N-no." She'd said shakily. "Please, Buzz. I want to stay! I want to help her. I-I'm fine. I just want to stay nearby." Buzz stared at her unhappily. She _wasn't_ fine. Jessie was overwrought with anxiety, helplessness, and false feelings of guilt. Buzz didn't want to see her like this, torturing herself. Then there was another terrible cry of pain. Slinky crouched over, close to Jessie. He whined like a puppy, and Jessie rubbed his head. Then everything had grown quiet.

"What are they doing in there?" Slinky had asked. "What's going on?"

"Easy, Slink," Buzz had said. "They're probably just discussing what's wrong with her and what do about it."

* * *

"Buzz, can you get me a pair of tweezers from the bathroom?" Dolly asked. Jessie's eyes widened when she heard that. Slinky's ears stood on end.

"Uh, sure," Buzz answered warily. "Is she going to be okay? Did you find what was wrong?"

"Yes. A big safety pin stuck in pretty far." Jessie shuddered, raising her hands to her mouth.

"Poor kid." Buzz shook his head. Sometimes being a plastic, electronic toy instead of stuffed was a huge blessing.

"It's snagged. It needs to be removed, and I need your guys' help."

"W...what?" Jessie gasped. "Shouldn't we let Mrs. Anderson take care of it?" Her lips quivered.

"Y-yeah," Slinky added.

"It'll be okay, cowgirl." Dolly stated. "This is something we can handle without bothering our owners-they wouldn't know there was a problem anyway-. Besides, the longer we wait, the longer she'll be unwell."

"That's true," Buzz stated. "But isn't it kind of dangerous?"

"No, not if everyone follows instructions. I've handled this kind of thing before."

"Is there anything I can do?" Slinky offered, eager to be of assistance.

"Stay on hand out here in case we need something, which I don't think we will. And try to keep this between us. We don't need a crowd."

"Are you sure she'll be all right after this? Is this really going to help?" Slinky asked nervously. He didn't want anything to happen to his special friend.

"Yes," Dolly smiled, patting the dog's head. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

"Oh, Buzz," Jessie moaned, as she followed him into the hallway. "This is awful! Oh, I feel so bad for the poor thing. Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt her anymore!" Jessie was clawing restlessly at her braid. "I don't think I can do this."

"Jessie," Buzz said calmly, taking her hand. "Calm down. Dolly's not inexperienced at this, and we all want Mitsy to get well. If there's anything we can do to speed up her recovery, then let's do it. The sooner, the better. Come on, cowgirl. We need _your_ help."

Jessie bit her lip. "T-that's what I'm here for. I just wish it was over."

"I know," Buzz smiled sympathetically, patting her arm. Jessie followed him into the bathroom. He climbed onto the sink and pulled a pair of tweezers out of the drawer.

" _O-oo-hh-h,"_ Jessie quivered. Suddenly, her head felt like it was spinning, her knees felt weak like butter and her vision became fuzzy...then all black.

* * *

"Jessie? Jessie, wake up, dear." Jessie's mind was foggy, but she could hear her dear husband's voice, and feel his arms around her. She opened her eyes and saw his face close to her own, worry in his eyes. "Jessie, are you all right?" Buzz asked. "What happened?"

"I...I guess so," Jessie said lowly, and tried to sit up. "I...those tweezers...they...they looked so...so big and..." She sighed sadly. "Buzz, it's going to hurt her! I did that once already today...and I _can't_ do it again! I can't! I just can't!" Jessie cried, clasping her face in her hands. Buzz firmly held her by the shoulders.

"Would you rather it be a quick hurt or have her suffer until someone helps her?" Buzz asked, trying to be compassionate, but also firm. Jessie looked at him thoughtfully, but sadly.

"I..." she whispered.

"Jessie, I know you better than anyone else. And I'm telling you...you _can_ do this. It'll all be worth it when the procedure's over. Besides, I'll be there with you. It'll be okay. Dolly's waiting for us."

Jessie looked up at him pleadingly. "Okay," she whimpered. And he helped her stand.

"Come on, my brave cowgirl," Buzz smiled. "Just be a friend. Mitsy needs all the confidence and encouragement we can give her. Don't let her see you this way."

"I won't." Jessie shook her head, managing a smile.

* * *

 **Poor Jessie is overwhelmed with false guilt, and she didn't do anything.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Ordeal

**Woody is like a father to Mitsy, and with the dilemma she's in, I just had to put this little shot between the two of them in the story. Hope you like it. I certainly do!**

* * *

Inside the cardboard box, Mitsy was whimpering with fret. "Woody, I'm scared," she cried. "I've never had an operation before. Have you?"

"Sometimes," Woody spoke calmly. He was kneeling on the floor beside the examining table.

"Did it hurt?"

"A bit, but I always felt much better afterwords." Mitsy moaned and restlessly wagged her head back and forth. "Does your stomach still hurt a lot?" Woody asked sympathetically, cocking his head and scooting closer.

"A bit, yes, but now I feel so nervous," Mitsy answered. "I know what Dolly said, but I sure wish that I could be put to sleep with anesthesia. Toys don't use that though, do they?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Woody shook his head. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Sweetie. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." He patted her hand softly. Mitsy turned her head to face him.

"Thank you, Big Guy. I'm just glad you're here with me. I'd feel terrible if I was left in here alone. I...I heard Dolly say something about _tw-tweezers!_ Oh, boy." Mitsy bit her lip.

"It's okay," Woody said soothingly. "I believe they'll be a lot less painful than scissors."

"I hope you're right! Oh, why did this have to happen? I don't like it." Mitsy grimaced with her eyes shut. "I wish it was all over with. I just want to stop hurting!"

"In a little while, you'll be up and running around playing Hide-and-Seek with the others. _Or_ burying your nose in a book," He teased, tweaking her little nose. Mitsy slightly giggled sadly. "You'll see." Mitsy grew uncomfortably quiet, she just lay there sighing heavily. Woody really wished he could do more to help her, but he wasn't a doctor. That was out of his line, and he didn't have the trained knowledge that Dolly did. It seemed like the only thing he could do was offer encouragement, and try to keep her spirits up. But it was truly the best possible thing he could do right now and it really was helping Mitsy more than Woody was able to see right now.

"W-Woody?" Mitsy asked shakily.

"Yeah?" Woody asked back.

"I...what if...what will Dolly have to do if...something goes wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...what if the pin won't come out? What if the tweezers can't get it out?" Mitsy looked at him worriedly. "If, if the tweezers aren't strong enough, will...will Dolly have to use..." Mitsy gulped. "Scissors? Will she have to cut me open and use those to get it out?" Woody hadn't exactly thought of that, and it made him a little uncomfortable. It was a dreadful thought, and he felt nervous himself picturing the scenario. Nevertheless, he didn't let his fear show. Instead, he smiled widely.

"Aw, honey," He said sympathetically, "Don't let yourself even think about _that!_ You're only feeling worse, worrying like this. Everything will be all right. Dolly's very capable, and will get it out. We're gonna get you through this and it'll be over quickly. We'll take care of you. Just stop worrying, okay?"

"I...I suppose this is how a person feels when they're about to get a tooth pulled. I know I'm being a scaredy cat, but I...I literally feel like a lamb being led to the slaughter. I...I feel like a lamb chop on this big, white table, just waiting for the cleaver!" She said with jittery teeth.

Woody rolled his eyes and couldn't help chuckling. "Don't worry, Little Bit," he smiled encouragingly, sitting beside her. "It'll be okay. Dolly knows what she's doing. She says it should be quick and simple, and that you'll feel as good as new after it's over."

"I hope so." Mitsy bit her lip. "I wish toys could take medicine. I know that this needs to be done, but I...I'm nervous."

"I know it's scary, but I'll be right here beside you the whole time. I'm going to stay here with you until it's all over. I promise." He smiled, stroking her hair.

"You will?" Mitsy looked up at him happily. _I don't know why I even had to ask that._

"Of course I will. It'll be all right, just trust me."

"Thank you!" She whispered, smiling gratefully, the first real smile Woody had seen on her face since he returned home. Mitsy stared at the cowboy with confidence and trust. For a moment, it looked like she'd forgotten all about the predicament. But then Dolly, Buzz, and Jessie walked in with a pair of tweezers... _large_ tweezers. All the calm and cheerfulness instantly drained from Mitsy's face and her body grew tense as she curled up her fists and her ankles. She gulped, bit her lip, and looked at Woody. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled weakly and gulped again.

" _It's okay_. _I'm right here_." Woody whispered. Mitsy nodded nervously.

"Okay, Your Highness," Dolly said in a professional tone. "Time for the nit-picking. You going to be a good girl for me?"

"I'm going to try," Mitsy said shakily. Woody rose and placed a firm hand on her nervous shoulder. _Look,_ she told herself, breathing deeply to calm herself. _This is it_ _._ _Here it goes! She said that it can be_ _easily fixed, and it's almost over._ _Calm down._ _Almost done. Almost done._ _You can do this._ _Come on, let's...let's get it over with!_ Jessie smiled weakly at Mitsy, trying to give her encouragement, but inside the cowgirl felt just as wary about the operation. From their nervous faces, Buzz couldn't deduce who was more frightened about this process, his cowgirl or the princess. He honestly felt bad for both of them. He just strongly hoped that Jessie wouldn't keel over in a faint again, especially in the middle of the procedure!

 _Please don't let her faint!_ Buzz pleaded inside.

"You ready?" Dolly asked her worried patient on the examining table, which snapped Buzz back to attention of why he was here.

"I'll give it... _gulp..._ I... _gulp...,"_ Mitsy shook her head to gather her voice. "I-I'll give I-it a g-go!" She squeaked in a high pitched tone as Woody grabbed her wrists firmly and Buzz gripped her ankles tightly. She anxiously looked up at the cowboy's face directly above her. He smiled.

 _You'll be fine,_ he mouthed. _It's okay._ Andy was right about the sheriff: Woody _never gave up on his friends._

"Okay, let's get this over with as quickly as possible." Dolly said. Jessie pursed her lips in determination and held her head straight up as she came next to Dolly to assist her with the tweezers.

"Hold it," Woody commanded, turning away and trotting to the other side of the box.

 _Where are you going?_ Mitsy thought. _What is he doing?_

Woody grabbed a Kleenex, and put it folded in Mitsy's mouth so she'd have something to bite or scream into. "Okay," he said. He glanced nervously but unbending at Buzz, who nodded in confidence back at him. _Okay, let's do this!_ The cowboy mouthed.

 _Right!_ Buzz mouthed back. _Everything is under control!_

 _ **Thank you!**_ Mitsy's eyes looked widely up at Woody as she hung on to his arms. There was no way she was letting go of him.

* * *

Dolly and Jessie positioned the tweezers. "All right," Dolly said. They got a hold of the safety pin with the end of the tweezers and started to pull. Mitsy's brows furrowed sadly and she moaned a little. The two dolls pulled with a stronger grip, and Mitsy was extremely thankful for the cloth, and showed her appreciation by biting vigorously into it.

The pin was almost out when they ran into a delay. The large front end refused to emerge. They tugged at it, but it was stubborn. "Okay now," Dolly said cautiously. "Here's the hard part." They tugged harder. Mitsy's eyes were wild and she bit into the lint cloth, whimpering.

She felt like her friends were trying to rip her apart. _Ooohh!_ She thought. _Are you sure I'm not on a stretch rack? A aah! Guys, please hurry! Get it out!_ _You're hurting me._ _Please let this be over quickly!_ Oow _!_ _I can't take anymore! Please...quickly..._ She restlessly wagged her head back and forth.

"The last try should do it," Dolly stated calmly. "You two keep her down. Don't let her jump." Woody and Buzz clamped down hard. Mitsy dug her fingers hard into Woody's stuffed wrists as she she clung to him. "All right, _now!"_ Dolly ordered. She and Jessie pulled really hard, Buzz and Woody put all their strength into their hands. Mitsy winced tightly, and they could hear a muffled scream through the Kleenex as Dolly and Jessie leaned back. "It's out!" Dolly announced happily.

"OH!" Mitsy gasped loudly. Her eyes rolled upward, her body turned limp, and her head rolled to the side, her eyes closed. Everyone just stopped and stared. Jessie was still as a statue, her eyes as wide as baseballs. Woody looked to Dolly for help.

"Dolly? What do we...is she going to be all right?" He asked, worried.

"Everyone, just settle down," Dolly answered, _perfectly calm._ "She'll be all right. She just fainted. But it won't last long." Jessie wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure?" Buzz asked, more for Jessie's sake of sanity than his own concern.

"Of course." Dolly smiled. "Like I said, I've dealt with these kind of operations before. Everything's going to be okay." Woody sighed in relief and patted Mitsy's arms. Her hands were still laying on his wrists. Jessie stared at her, concerned, hoping everything was okay now, but still so worried.

 _Oh, no,_ Jessie's thoughts raced anxiously. _I didn't mean it, Mitsy. Please be okay! I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to hurt you! It's my fault! I'm sorry. Please..._ Buzz noticed the terrible anxiety in her face and reached for her hand. Mitsy remained unconscious, and Jessie was very tense, even with Buzz's firm touch.

 _I'm glad it's over,_ Woody thought to himself, staring down at the overwhelmed princess. _It's okay, Little Bit. You just get some rest. You'll feel much better now._

"All right," Dolly smiled. "You guys clear out. I'll take care of the rest. Thanks a lot for your help, you did good. It's okay, Jessie." Dolly saw the cowgirl's fearful face. "She'll be fine in a few minutes. Go on." And Dolly set about gluing and pressing back together the two tiny holes they'd left in the princess's body. The three toys exited out. Slinky was waiting for them.

"Well?" he asked anxiously, standing up.

"Well, we got it out," Jessie said. "Dolly says she'll be fine." Jessie was just glad the procedure was over with. _I hope she'll be fine._

"That's good," Slinky smiled. "I'm glad to hear that!" He wagged his tail happily.

"I hope we don't ever have to do something like this again!" Woody exclaimed. "I'm just relieved it's over, and didn't turn out worse."

"I hear ya. I must say that Dolly's nursing skills and sharp deduction at analysis is impressive," Buzz remarked.

"Oh, you noticed that too?" Woody asked.

"Yeah. Her organized direction and expertise are extraordinary. I wonder where she learned it?"

"Are you okay, Jess?" Woody asked, noticing for the first time, how worried she looked.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Jessie responded, biting her lip. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself. _Please still be my friend!_ Right now, she didn't want to be comforted: all she wanted was for Mitsy to wake up so she'd know she was okay, and she could tell her she was sorry. Buzz put his arm around her and she leaned her weary head on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say, but Jessie was grateful that he didn't speak. Woody wanted to console his sister and assure her that everything would be okay, but Buzz looked at him to stay where he was. Woody crossed his arms and looked on, hoping that Jessie's worries would be chased away... _soon._ Words would not settle her mind right now, so they all just stood outside the clinic and waited.

* * *

5 minutes later, Dolly came out. "Good job, everyone." She grinned. "Mitsy's recovered now, and she's as perky as a bird. You can come see her if you want." The toys reentered the clinic. The princess was resting comfortably back on the rag pillow now, _smiling._

"Hi, guys!" Mitsy said excitedly, her face sunny with excitement. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Well, you certainly look happier," Buzz smiled, hands on hips.

"Do you feel better?" Jessie asked anxiously. _Whew! She looks so much better!_ _She's okay!_

"Oh, much better!" Mitsy exclaimed, her eyes bright with excitement. "I mean... A LOT better!"

"I'm so glad," Woody smiled, relieved. The surgery had been a success. "I'm glad you're well now." Jessie smiled so hard with relief and happiness that if she grinned any wider, her face would freeze.

"I feel wonderful!" Mitsy smiled. What a contrast in her countenance! Less then ten minutes ago, she looked so miserable and anxious. _Now_ she was beaming cheerfully and looked carefree. That was a relief to all her good friends.

"You were very brave, princess," Buzz said kindly. "You held out much better than I would've expected."

"I guess that comes from being surrounded with brave friends for years," Mitsy squinted at them out of the corner of her eyes. She sat up straight, stretching. "Ah, I feel like I could fly right now."

"Whoa, not so fast, Your Highness. Don't overdo it now!" Buzz cleared his throat and laughed. "Ah-hem, uh...I wouldn't attempt that just yet."

"Why not? Oh, you think I can't do it? I'm not called a flying princess for nothing, you know."

"You'd better listen though," Woody said, tapping her on the shoulder so that she faced him. "We don't want you back in here!"

"Don't worry. I _won't_ be!" Mitsy grinned, shaking her head.

"Well, you're free to go," Dolly said. "I've got things to do. Y'all get out of here, you're cluttering up the place." Everyone chuckled.

"Oh, thanks very much, Dolly," Mitsy smiled. "I feel so good right now. Thank you for helping me."

"Sure." Dolly smiled back. "Now shoo, shoo."

"And thanks to you guys too," Mitsy looked up at Woody, Buzz, and Jessie. "I didn't know you had such a sure hand in the medical field."

"Neither did _I_ ," Woody grinned.

"But you guys are truly the best, all of you!" Mitsy smiled fondly. "You kindness and care was really the best medicine I could've gotten. How can anyone stay down for long with friends like you?"

"Oh," Jessie smiled so happily, and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay. _I'm sorry. Please forgive me!_ " she whispered, her face welling with relief. Words couldn't express her extreme happiness.

" _Oh, It's okay, Jessie_. _And you were such a big help to me_. _Thank you_! _I love you_." Mitsy whispered back, then they pulled away. "Well, I can go play now," Mitsy said excitedly, hopped off the table, and skipped out of the box.

"She sure is plucky," Woody said.

"Yep." Jessie agreed. Her shoulders heaved as she sighed happily.

"Reminds me of someone else I _know,"_ Woody grinned, leaning towards Jessie with a teasing but fond look. She smiled gratefully at her brother. They left the box.

Rex, Trixie, and Buttercup were outside the box, waiting with Slinky. "Oh, hi!" Mitsy greeted in her usually cheerful manner. Yes, she was back to her old self.

"Slink told us that you were sick," Rex said, worried. "Are you all right?"

"Aw, sure. I'm fine now," Mitsy smiled widely. "Thanks to some excellent doctors and nurses!" She fondly smiled at her three heroes who were now standing outside the entrance.

"That's good to know," Trixie said. "Glad to hear it."

"I owe you an apology, Your Highness," Buttercup said solemnly. "I'm sorry for being so rude and pushing you away."

"Oh, I'm okay now... _Peggy!"_ Mitsy grinned sneakily. That was the teasing nickname she'd come up with for Buttercup and used when he'd been too much of a wise guy. It was short for Pegasus, since he was a unicorn, but it sounded like a girl's name. All the other toys laughed and Buttercup pursed his lips in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "I guess I had that coming to me."

"Yes, I'd say so," Jessie grinned. "So, what are _you_ guys up to?"

"We're gonna play Freeze Tag," Rex said. "Do you guys want to play too?"

"Sure," everyone announced. "Not it!" They started yelling quickly. Woody ended up with the shortest straw. "Yay! Woody's it!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Hey, can we play too?" The three peas asked nervously as they hopped up to the crowd.

"Why, sure," Jessie grinned slyly. They were relieved to see that the cowgirl wasn't going to whomp them. Jessie had a gloating look on her face. The peas could be little mischief-makers, and she gloated inside to think of the trouble they would be for Woody to catch in the game. They enjoyed playing hard to get.

"Oh, no. Aw, come on, guys," Woody groaned when he realized what he was up against. "This isn't fair." But his friends all ran in different directions.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" Jessie taunted Woody, kicking her heels up right and left, with a daring smirk on her face. "You can't catch me! _Slow poke_. _Slow poke_. You can't catch me!"

"Get with it, Sheriff. Get a move on!" Buzz yelled playfully.

Woody rolled his eyes, smacked his forehead, and grinned. "Okay," he said. He'd run only 12 inches on the floor when he stopped suddenly, listening. He flailed his arms. "Bonnie's coming!"

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this story, even if it was a bit on the dramatic side. I liked putting in there how they pitched in together to help their friend. I hope you liked the ending. I was trying to come up with a fun, carefree closing after all the seriousness that was involved. I intend to do that with my other stories too. Please read and review so I can know what you thought about it.**


End file.
